Heroes of Gaia Wiki:Manual of Style
Note: This page is a work in progress. Suggestions and comments for setting Best Practices are welcome. This page contains Best Practices as they apply to specific issues on the HoG wiki. Proposed changes to the Best Practices should be discussed on the talk page before being migrated here. Please note that all editors are expected to observe these guidelines. Page titles This wiki does not follow the conventional wikipedia rules for article titles. This is mostly because the original creator of the Heroes of Gaia wiki (who was not saucybandit), chose to use conventional American English title case rules for article names. *'Note:' the wikipedia conventions DO apply to section headings. Thus, the first word of any subject heading should be capitalized, and the only other words in a subject heading that should be capitalized are those that would receive capitalization in a normal sentence (i.e., most proper nouns). Instead, article titles should be capitalized according to the conventional title case rules (specifically the third grey row in the wikipedia example). Thus, most words in article titles should be capitalized. As a rule of thumb, articles and conjunctions should be lower case. Prepositions five letters or longer should be uppercase. For the time being, the wiki will not convert pages to the regular wiki format. This issue is open to discussion, but should be handled in a systematic way, by a majority of the active members of the community. Links to uncreated pages (red links) Please do not make a large number of red links unless you intend to fill in the missing content yourself. Red links are not inherently bad, especially when they point to much-needed content; unfortunately most users do not create new pages, however, and editors often have differing ideas about what content should have its own page. This means that red links often stay red for a long time or, worse, the missing pages never get created. If you think that a relatively minor element of HoG should have its own page, back it up with content rather than creating dozens of red links and hoping that someone else will add the missing data for you. Table guidlines Basic "righthand" rules: *Please put each header and cell on its own row. This is mostly done to make it easier for new editors to add information to tables, particularly because the table is not visible in the Java interface while using the and templates. *When reformatting tables to use and please try to preserve as much of the original formatting as is reasonably practicable. Also remember to left-justify the entire table and unbold headers in the java interface before adding or tags as this will make the table easier to edit. *Headers are coded with the exclamation mark ( ! ) *Numbers and times should always be centered, even if they appear in the first column of a table. *Text should generally be left justified, particularly when text appears in the first column, as it makes it much easier for readers to parse texts of different lengths. *Exceptions: there are plenty. Use good judgment, and aim for ease of readability, then ease of editing on the backend. Example: !width="125"|Spell !width="525"|Information |- |Natural Arrow |The wizard hero that carries the long range units will have an increase in range of 1% (per level). |- |Natural Wind |The wizard hero carrying the army into battle will have a battle speed increase rate of 0.6% (per level). |- |Wrath of Nature |After Leveling up , the elf hero that carries the army, the heroes hit probability of violence increases by 0.4% and the movement increase by a probability of 0.3% (per level). |} What it looks like: !width="125"|Spell !width="525"|Information |- |Natural Arrow |The wizard hero that carries the long range units will have an increase in range of 1% (per level). |- |Natural Wind |The wizard hero carrying the army into battle will have a battle speed increase rate of 0.6% (per level). |- |Wrath of Nature |After Leveling up, the elf hero that carries the army, the heroes hit probability of violence increases by 0.4% and the movement increase by a probability of 0.3% (per level). |}